


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the... Well, You Know.

by unchartedelissa (elissanerdwriter)



Series: Adventure (Fam) Time [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uncharted 4, adventure fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elissanerdwriter/pseuds/unchartedelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate shook his head. “Why are you both talking about me? She’s not-”<br/>“Well, she’s not you, but she’s definitely your daughter,” Elena told him, wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders and grinning up at her indignant child.<br/>“And judging by the fact that she’s still up there, she’s got a better sense of balance than you do now, little brother,” Sam added, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. “Definitely your kid, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the... Well, You Know.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/gifts).



> This is a pile of superfluff from a list of prompts from el-goddamn-dorado on tumblr- specifically # 3, "nervous dad Nate being anxious about Cassie climbing shit." So thanks to her and thanks for reading! (I don't remember much about their house at the beginning of UC4, but this is set before they move to the beach house, so shortly before the first part of this series.)

“What the- Oh my GOD!”

Elena looked up from her laptop, taking a moment to pick out the words through the music pounding in her ears. It was Nate, and weren’t he and Sam supposed to be watching Cassie?

She yanked her earbuds out of her ears and stood, spinning to drop her laptop on the couch without pausing to shut it and racing to the open back door. She paused with her hand on the doorframe, searching the yard to find what could have caused Nate to yell. After a second, she spotted he and Sam crowded under the tree in the corner of the small backyard, Nate’s arms stretched up in an obvious plea and Sam’s crossed across his chest as they both looked up into the leaves. “Cassie, please, you need to come down-”

“No! I don’t want to!”

More slowly now that it was clear the emergency wasn’t as pressing as she’d imagined, she started across the wet grass, her bare feet slipping. “Nate? What’s going on?”

Nate barely glanced at her over his shoulder before continuing his begging. Sam turned to face her as she came closer, saying somewhat resentfully, “We were playing hide and seek and she decided to hide up the tree. Nathan and I were looking for her, but- I mean, you wouldn’t really expect a four-year-old to climb a tree, would you?”

Elena came up beside him, looking at her daughter eight feet up in the branches. “What, you’re telling me Nate hasn’t been climbing things since he was born? I would’ve thought he came out of the womb and climbed the IV stand.”

Sam opened his mouth to retort, then raised his eyebrows. “Hm. She has a point.”

Nate looked back at them both, his brow furrowed. Tensely, he said, “Are neither of you worried that she’s up there? She could break an arm or her head or something! And you-” he spun and pointed accusingly at Sam- “You were just standing here watching her!”

Sam raised his hands. “Hey. I spent enough time catching you while you were falling off things when you were five times her size. I figure I can catch a falling toddler.”

Nate shook his head. “Why are you both talking about me? She’s not-”

“Well, she’s not you, but she’s definitely your daughter,” Elena told him, wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders and grinning up at her indignant child.

“And judging by the fact that she’s still up there, she’s got a better sense of balance than you do now, little brother,” Sam added, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. “Definitely your kid, though.”

He stared at them incredulously. “What- she’s  _ four _ . She could have killed herself climbing up there, especially on her own!”

Elena kissed Nate gently on the cheek. “I know, love. How about we make a new rule? She can climb whatever she wants as long as there’s someone to catch her.”

He stood stiffly for a moment, then slowly relaxed, looking back up at the girl. “Fine,” he muttered under his breath, “but not under  _ Sam’s _ watch.”

“What- Hey!”

Nate smirked at his brother, albeit shakily. “You’ve caught me, but you’ve dropped me too many times. I’d trust you with my life or ‘Lena’s or maybe both of us together, but not my daughter’s, got it?”

Sam stared at him open-mouthed, then grumbled, “Whatever.”

Elena grinned and kissed Nate again, then looked up to her daughter. “It’s time to come down now, okay?”

Cassie’s small, apprehensive voice drifted down to them. “Um… I can’t, Mommy.”

“What? Why?” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning softly as Nate wheeled around in a panic.

“I’m scared?” Cassie could clearly tell any newfound freedoms were rapidly being constricted. She bit her lip, already pouting.

When she looked back at Nate, Elena felt the urge to laugh bubble up in her chest and took a deep breath to keep her face straight as she realized he was wearing almost exactly the same expression of mild offense. She glanced around, considering their options, then said calmly, “Why doesn’t Sam come up and get you?”

Cassie nodded excitedly, her sullenness melting away, and Sam rolled his eyes at Elena. Slowly, he stood up straight again and unfolded his arms, studying the branches between him and his niece before jumping up and grabbing one. The whole tree shook and Cassie screamed, both her parents hurrying forward with arms out. Sam looked at them all irritatedly, shifting his grip before pulling himself up onto the branch. Cassie was still above him, her eyes wide and gripping her own perch tightly. Sam balanced and carefully reached up to her, waiting for her to shift her weight to him before slowly pulling her to his body and dropping down to the ground again.

Immediately, Cassie wiggled out of his arms and ran over to her dad, hugging his legs tightly. He picked her up and they both looked at Sam and Elena self-righteously before Nate turned and walked them both into the house.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elena looked at Sam and couldn’t control her laughter. He started chuckling too, leaning against the tree again, and she fell against it beside him. He shook his head, eyeing the house. “They’re pieces of work, both of ‘em. Sometimes I don’t envy you, sister.”

She grinned, wiping her eyes. “Well, I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, if you have feedback or general comments, I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
